Serenity's Death
by Shindi Moon Goddess
Summary: COMPLETED::Serena kills herself, while an evil being is heading to Earth
1. Whats Coming?

Disclaimer – I do not own Sailor Moon, Batman, Buffy, Angel, Spiderman, but I do own the Celestial Senshi and the cats, also the bad guy, and Lived is Devil backwards.

                                                     Serenity's Death.

                                      Chapter 1.

The Year 2000, Month February, Day Friday, Date 11th.

The year was a hard one for the Senshi of Japan, not for battles sake, for they had only had to fight minor Youmas, which were weak and easy to destroy. It was emotionally hard for them all, each Senshi had remembered the year before that they each had a sister in the Silver Millennium, and Darien having a brother, no one, not even Trista knew where they were, until Michelle had gone to England where she had met her brother in law, Max. Things had gone from then on with Max finding the others, all surprisingly in England, just as all the Older Senshi were in Japan, The trouble was that no one had ever heard of the Senshi, only the Japanese people knew of them, which made convincing them difficult.

Serena was thinking back on all of this when she received a call on her watch communicator from Raye.

"What's up Raye?" Serena asked in her most cheerful voice, which she knew annoyed Raye.

"There's a problem, I think all the scouts should get to the temple, like 10 minutes ago."  
 "Um, only Trista can come 10 minutes ago." Serena said with a smile.

"Cut it out MEATBALL HEAD, anyway, just get here, I'll call the others, you get Darien and Luna."  
 "Alright, just don't call me Meatball head, or Odanga Atama".

Serena ran out of her house as fast as she could, shouting out to her mother that she was going to see Raye.

You see, Serena, at the age of nearly 17 years old, while starting to get good grades, becoming more like the old Princess of the Moon Kingdom and the future Queen of Earth, she was still late and always running every where, and bumping into people, normally either Darien or Raye.

"Oomph, watch it Odanga A…"  
 "Darien why do you still call me that?" Wahhh Waaahhhhh, Serena cried, she was a little emotional today for some reason.

"Serena, I…I didn't mean to upset you, come here my love." Darien said as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Umm, much better." Serena said as she stopped crying and snuggled up to him.

"Where were you going in a rush anyway?"  
 "To get you, umm, this is sooo nice, can we stay here all day?"   
 "Serena, people are starting to stare, and why was you coming to get me?"  
  "Raye, she said there is a problem and that we should all go to the temple, she called the others, and Luna, was…opps. Come on we have to go to my house and wake Luna up, I forgot to tell her." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her, Darien just had a sweat drop on his head and started to run with her.

Meanwhile, in America, "Damn this computer, why won't it tell me what is going on, there are huge energy waves coming from space, but where?"  
In another part of America – "Um, we have a problem guys, I just finished translating this ancient scroll, you need to hear this."  
Elsewhere in America, "What is going on with all the dead guys, they seem to be popping up everywhere."

In a far off place in the multi verse in the shadows a voice whispered to itself, "I will take over this dimension too, Hah Hahhhh haaaahhhh" came the eerie laugh.

Back in Japan and the scouts had all finally made it to the temple, with their respective Knights in tow, all except Trista was there, but she had sent her younger sister Sally to take her place at the meeting.

"Well Raye, what's wrong?" Asked Serena.

"I did a fire reading this morning, it showed something bad, worse than what we have ever faced before."  
 "But we already beat, Lived, the Negaverse, and Negaforce, not to mention the Dead Moon Circus, Galaxia and all other evil around." Lita said.

"Rich also did a reading this morning, before I left he called told me about it and said to tell Trista about it, but she ended up sending me here anyway. He could not tell who it was, or what was happening." Sally added.

"Greg, can you see the future?" Darien asked.

Greg had some remaining psychic power left from when he carried a rainbow crystal, and that energy had grown as his Knight power came back to him.

"I see fighting, death, but it's not our time, or dimension, this is from our alternate reality, the Alpha dimension, in that time Rini was born with a brother, a twin, and it was the year 3009. I cannot see anything in our dimension yet, I'm sorry." He said before he broke down into tears, whispering about the deaths of all he loved and cherished, Amy put her arms around him and whispered comforting words into his ear that no one else heard.

"That's ok Greg, Amy take him home, we will come and see you later, Greg I understand." Serena said while looking into his eyes, Greg nodded his head and understood what she meant, Serena had seen her friends all die more than once.

Once Amy and Greg had left everyone started chatting and trying to understand what was going to happen, but to no avail.

  
Meanwhile, back in America a man wearing a black Bat suit shouted aloud, "Yes, about time… Oh My God." On the view screen in front of him was a mass of black energy heading towards the outer planets of the Solar System, an energy so black, he knew it was absolute evil, he then thanked the God he swore on for giving him the wealth to send that long range telescope into space, which only he had access to.

"Now what am I going to do, I know I can't fight that…whatever the hell it is." He turned to a communicator on the panel beside him and said, "Alfred, can you come here please, I need your advice." 


	2. What's The News?

Disclaimer – I do not own Sailor Moon, Batman, Buffy, Angel, Spiderman, but I do own the Celestial Senshi and the cats, also the bad guy, and Lived is Devil backwards.

                                      Chapter 2. 

Amanda, who for the longest time in her life remained silent, just staring at the floor in front of her, Michelle was starting to get worried about her.

"Amanda, what's wrong?"  
 "Nothing," she looked at Michelle and saw the pain in her lovers face, so she wrapped her fingers into hers and told her, "Michelle, the pain on his face, did you see it? It was as if he could feel the pain, not just see it. I don't want to lose you again."  
 "I don't want to lose you either, but we have to fight, you are the strongest fighter we have, except Serena of course, when she isn't running in circles." Michelle tried to comfort her love, it worked Amanda started to laugh at the remembrance of watching Serena running to avoid getting blasted, on more than one occasion.

Darien was trying to do the same with Serena, as were all the Knights, except Greg, it was Amy trying to do the comforting.

"Greg, tell me what you saw, please, it might feel better." Amy pleaded.

Greg nodded his head slightly, "I saw you, you had blood all over you, you was trying to get Rini and her brother to safety, Lita was trying to cover you so that you had a chance to get them away. Serena was dead, as was all the others, that was why you was trying to get them away, I was dead and then I saw a large blast of energy come hurtling towards you and the children. That's all I remember, except the pain of you dying."

Amy, not knowing what to say held tight to Greg and kissed his head while he started crying hard on her chest.

In America the man in the black suit stood talking to an older man in a butler's suit,

"Alfred, what do you think I should do? I haven't ever fought against anything like that before, and I don't know anyone who has, not even Superman."

"Well Sir, I think you should gather the strongest warriors that this planet has to offer, test them to see how well they fight and go from there, you never know Sir, it might work."

The man just nodded, he didn't think that there was many 'heroes' out there, oh he knew of Superman, Spiderman and the X-men, they were all famous, as was he, but he never knew of any other 'heroes'.

"It might work Alfred, I will hack into the world network and broadcast for all to see, I will call them to Gotham City Park, and then we will see."

The older man nodded and left the other younger masked man to his work.

20 minutes later he had hacked all TV and radio stations, careful not to show himself into his mini camera he started speaking,

"This is a very important news bulletin, I have taken over all TV and radio stations for a very important reason. This is a call to all heroes, with special gifts or fighting abilities, come to Gotham City Park, this Saturday at 4.00pm, I will meet you there."

He switched everything off and walked away to relax and eat, until it was time to broadcast again.

In Japan Serena had been watching TV with Darien when the special broadcast came on, "Look Darien" she said pointing to the screen, when the programme she was watching was interrupted by something.

"This is a very important news bulletin, I have taken over all TV and radio stations for a very important reason. This is a call to all heroes, with special gifts or fighting abilities, come to Gotham City Park, this Saturday at 4.00pm, I will meet you there."

"Do you think that guys for real?" She asked Darien

"Not sure, we should get the scouts together."  
Serena nodded, looked around to make sure that her family was no where to be seen and removing her communicator from her pocket she pressed the buttons which signalled an emergency meeting at the temple, it was a 10 minute warning, so that's how long they had to get there or else.

In America, four people also saw the news and two rushed off to their respective groups in different parts of the country and the other two just sat there scratching their heads in wonder.

Buffy Summers was sitting eating her lunch in the library when Xander ran in, Willow was following, after Xander had grabbed her and told her to come with him, Giles as always was sitting there eating his lunch and reading an ancient book called the Ancient Kingdoms. 

"Giles, Buffy have you seen the news today?"  
 "No." Buffy told him.  
 "I'm reading this, does it look like I watch television?" Giles asked the boy.

"Hey what is that anyway?" Buffy asked Giles.

"It's about ancient civilisations that supposedly lived on the other planets, but it is just myths, nothing substantiated. What was on the news Xander?" Giles added at the end of his sentence when he saw Xander looking dazed.

"Yeah…wh…what was it?" Asked Willow in her unsure manner, even though she was becoming more confident lately she still lapsed sometimes.

"Someone, who you couldn't see said for all the 'heroes' to meet him in Gotham City Park on Saturday afternoon."  
 "Should we go?" Buffy asked Giles.

"Humph, I'm not sure, today is Friday, so that means we have to leave tomorrow morning, tell me everything Xander."  
Xander told Giles everything that the mysterious man had said, and they saw it for their selves later that night.

Elsewhere in America another young man ran from his apartment to the hotel where he and his friends worked from, he skidded to a stop in front of the main desk where Cordy, Angel and Wesley were trying to figure out the translation from earlier, they had it in English but it never made sense.

"You guys see the news?" they shook their heads so he continued, "A man, un-named took over the TV and radio stations, he asked all heroes to meet him in Gotham City Park tomorrow at 4.00pm, it sounded really important."

Gun managed to tell the others everything that he heard on the news station and they all agreed to leave tomorrow and go see what was happening.

Back in Tokyo, Japan the Senshi were all finishing their discussion on the matter,

"Should we go, I mean it sounds like a joke to me." Holly said.

"If it is we could always go shopping, I hear they have great antique shops, and clothes shops there." Mina added.

"It wouldn't be a shopping trip Mina." Amanda shoved in.

"I think we should ask Raye to do a fire reading and Greg to see what is going on." Darien said to the large group.

"You stay here, I'll go to the fire room." Raye said in answer.

Greg sat on the floor and concentrated, he finally managed to speak, "I can see nothing to put us in danger, but we should still be careful."  
 "Sure, but how are we going to manage this, it will look odd all of us going to the same place as the person said." Lita mentioned, as no one else seemed to think of it.

"I saw something," Raye shouted as she ran into the room, "I cannot sense evil, yet. But I sense that one is coming and we have to go to Gotham City, it's where the fire pulled me, so it must be so."  
"Serena should stay here with a small group of protectors, Trini should also come here with her, and Darien and Adam too." Luna said, "After all we don't know what you will be facing, or if the person can be trusted."  
"But Lunnaaa, I wanna go, please let me go." Serena wailed loudly.

 "I think that we should all go, the man said all heroes, and we are all heroes. If this evil that is coming should attack when we are in small groups we may not survive, especially if it is the one from the alternate reality." Amy said logically.

"She's right Luna, and you know it." Artemis told the black cat.

Luna just nodded, she knew it, but that didn't mean that she liked the idea of Serena going to a place where she may get hurt badly, but then again it wasn't much different to what has been happening in the last 3 years.

"Alright, we're going to the U S of A," Serena yelled spinning around before…

"Owwwwww ouch that hurrrrrrrttttttt." Serena wailed as she fell over someone's foot and landed on her face.

"Call the others Raye and Chad, we need them here so we can plan."

Raye and Chad nodded and linked to Rich and Reba in England.


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer – I do not own Sailor Moon, Batman, Buffy, Angel, Spiderman, but I do own the Celestial Senshi and the cats, also the bad guy, and Lived is Devil backwards.

                                                  Chapter 3. 

The following day Serena, along with all Senshi stood waiting for their sisters to get back, they had all gone to Tokyo, decided on the best course of action and then gone back to England, including Sailor Star, who came back from the future where the Neo-Queen had healed her from a fatal illness.

"Their here" Serena yelled to the Scouts and Knights who were waiting inside and outside of Small Shades, Darien's private and secluded house, where they all agreed to meet the night before.

"Well come on, we haven't got all day, Amy thinks she has found a secluded spot to teleport to, she hacked the satellite computer system and managed to train it on Gotham." Jordan (Venus Knight) called.

"Well we will teleport in Senshi form, just in case, Luna, Artemis and the other cats can sit on our bags in the centre, all of us should be able to manage to teleport all this." Amy said.

"Remember, no matter what happens, do not reveal who Serena or Darien really are, do not reveal your powers, and if we have to fight something we use un-powered attacks, like kicking and punching, we cannot give anything away until everything is certain." Trista told the very large group.

They all nodded in agreement, including the Celestials (younger sisters), who came in their normal form, and had heard the same speech from Sally.

**"Moon Crystal Silver Power" **

"Moon Star Power" 

**"Moon Gaze Power"** yelled Serena, Trini and Tranquillity (Sister to Queen Serenity (Serena's mother)).

"Earth Crystal Power" shouted Darien "Jupiter Star Power" 

**"Jupiter Lightening Power" **called Lita and Louisa.

"Mars Star Power" 

**"Mars Flame Power"** said Raye and Reba

**"Mercury Star Power"**

**"Mercury Ice Power" **cried Amy and Ally

**"Venus Star Power"  
 "Venus Cupid Power"** came from Mina and Anne-Marie

**"Pluto Planet Power"**

**"Pluto Time Power"** from Trista and Sally

**"Neptune Planet Power"**

**"Neptune Sea Power"** whispered Michelle and Mary

"Uranus Planet Power" 

**"Uranus Earth Power"** shouted Amanda and Annie

**"Saturn Planet Power"  
 "Saturn Death Power"** murmered Holly and Helen

**"Knight Power" **shouted the men

**"Star Celestial Power"** Alice said with a smile, happy to be healthy and helping her friends at last.

They transformed in a flash of multi coloured lights, the Inner and Outer Senshi in their white bodiced Fuku and the Celestial's in their black bodiced Fuku, with matching planetary colours elsewhere. The Planetary Senshi all had Gold Tiaras, the Celestials all had Silver tiaras, Sailor Star and Sailor MoonGaze had no tiara, just their symbols on their forehead, which they made disappear. Once they all got into a circle and held hands they powered up to travel the long distance,

**"Senshi Teleport"** in a flash of colour they were gone, in 10 seconds they all landed in Gotham Woods, just outside the City limits. 

"Great, now I have to walk, in this." Serena grumbled, pointing at her Fuku.

The rest of the girls murmered their agreement, while Uranus Knight took off his jacket and gave it to Sailor Uranus, who looked like she was going to kill someone if they mentioned anything about seeing her in a dress for something other than a fight.

In Sunnydale, Buffy and her friends were climbing into Giles's car, which was cramped and full of their weapons, books including the one on Ancient Kingdoms that Giles was reading before, and of course magic ingredients and Willow's computer.

While in LA another group of friends was loading up their own van ready to go to Gotham, the van was also filled with weapons and books, there was one person in the group that was a little worried about going, 4pm was still daylight, how was he supposed to attend the meeting?

In other parts of the country other groups of people were also getting ready to go, bags packed, cars loaded and one rather large spider riding on top of a train.

Everyone was talking about what was going on, and wondering who that man was, by the time everyone had made it to the park it was 4.00pm, they all looked at the other masked and un-masked 'heroes' Sailor Moon laughed and whispered to Tuxedo Mask about all the un-powered mortals that thought they were heroes (she wasn't being nasty, just amused). He just whispered to her not to under estimate some of them.

Then he came, the man with the voice,

"I am glad to see so many, but I have a few ground rules, if you do not meet the rules leave now, Firstly, anyone who has young children to look after go now," he waited and watched about 20 people leave the park. "Secondly, if you wish to be alive after this is all over, or you do not want to get hurt go now." About another 30 people left, Sailor Moon was going to go until Sailor Uranus grabbed her and held her in her place saying,

"Sorry sweet thing, but you have to stay."   
Sailor Moon blushed and Sailor Neptune elbowed her lover in the ribs.

The man in the suit looked around and saw someone fly in, and little girls in what looked like Sailor suits take a fighting stance at the sight of the man, he chuckled to himself before starting to speak again. 

"Well if you will all follow me there will be a little test to see how well you can handle yourselves."

Everyone followed him as he walked to a nearby warehouse.


	4. Arguments, fights and scrolls

Disclaimer – I do not own Sailor Moon, Batman, Buffy, Angel, Spiderman, but I do own the Celestial Senshi and the cats, also the bad guy, and Lived is Devil backwards.

                                                  Chapter 4. 

  
When they got there he said, "There are hologram machines all around this warehouse, in groups of three I want you to attack and destroy them, they will be very real so be careful. You guys in the suits, pair into three and start off, girlies in the dresses, you do the same and the others follow suite."  
The Uranus and Jupiter Senshi looked like they wanted to kill the man for calling them 'girlies', but they all did as they were told, the Senshi remembered not to use their powers, all succeeded in destroying the monsters, even Sailor Moon who fought with her sister and aunt, all using the infamous kick of the Moon Family. When the Senshi had finished a girl who looked quite weak had a go with two friends and they succeeded also, followed by several men and more women, but not everyone did as well. When everyone had finished they all lined up and stared at the man.

"Well done everyone, but unfortunately I have to send a few of you home, if you defeated the monster you will be called upon later if needs be, so leave a contact number on the table at the door. Right anyone under 16 please leave, including those that beat the monsters. Also those that didn't defeat the monsters you too go home."

"Can I try? Sorry I'm late, I had sun trouble." The man said.

The name Angel was heard by some of the Senshi.

"Sure, go ahead, on your own?"  
 "No, I have 3 friends here to help."  
The masked man nodded and set the machine to high; the group of 4 had a good go and succeeded in defeating all 10 monsters.

"Good, now, as I said kiddies GO." The man yelled at the younger Celestials.

"We don't do as you say, buddy," yelled Annie, Uranus's younger sister.

They all looked at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, "Go, we will call if we need you, go to where we teleported to." Sailor Moon told them.

All the Celestials left except for Sailor Time, Time Knight and Flame Knight, the other Knights thought the girls would need them even though they were all experienced fighters.

Once they left the man started to talk again, " before we go anywhere I think introductions are in order, my name is Bruce Wayne, better known as Batman."

"I'm Superman, also known as Clark Kent."

"I'm Buffy Summers, this is Willow, Giles and Xander, that over there is Cordy, Wesley, Angel and I don't know the other one, sorry."  
"Hello Buffy, this is Gun. Nice to see you all again." Said the man named Angel.

"I'm Spiderman, also known as P…wait, why are we telling you our real names?"  
 "This is a battle for the lives of billions, and we need to trust each other, one way to start is with real names." The man called Bruce replied.

"Great, anyway, Spiderman is Peter Parker" the guy finished and he removed his mask.

"Cute, he looks like my…"

"Old boyfriend, we know already." Said Jupiter Knight to Sailor Jupiter.

"We are Wolverine, Rogue, Storm, Scott Summers alias Cyclops, and Jean, I am Professor Xavier, we are otherwise known as the X-Men," a man in a floating wheelchair said from the shadows. "Thank you for helping to hide me Jean"

"Your welcome Professor" The woman with red hair said.

"Your in trouble Mars and Flame" Sailor Moon whispered.

It was the Senshi and Knights turn, Sailor Moon stepped forward, 

"I am Sailor Moon from Tokyo, these nice people with me are, Sailors Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Pluto, Neptune, Saturn, Uranus, Moongaze, Star and Time, these men are Knights Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Pluto, Neptune, Saturn, Uranus, Time and Flame, this is Tuxedo Mask. Our real names are unimportant."  
 "Well, you are all reasonable fighters, that will have to do for now. We must go to the Bat Cave, follow me."

It took 20 minutes to get there, Sailor Moon was complaining all the way that her feet hurt, so Tuxedo Mask carried her.

When they finally got there they saw bats on the ceiling, a huge crevice and lots of computers and motorcars in different shapes and sizes.

"What is this place?" Asked Sailor Venus.

"Where did you get those computers?" Asked Sailor Mercury.

"This is my hide out, my den, if you will. My company also makes computers, that is how I know about the impending danger, it is coming fast and soon."  
 "What is it?" Asked the man identified as Giles.

"This." Bruce said pointing to the monitor.

"Gods help us, that's what I saw destroying you know when." Mercury Knight said.

"You sure?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Mercury Knight nodded before passing out.

"What's wrong with him?" Willow asked.

"He sees the future." Came the reply from the girl with blue hair that was also Mercury.

When Mercury Knight came round they all sat together to talk about what was coming.

"Well I have found an ancient scroll that talks of impending danger and the date corresponds with this date, but we don't know what the rest of it means." Wesley said in his British accent.

"Please read it, we may be able to figure it out with us all here." Clark Kent said.

"There are missing parts to it unfortunately, but it reads, The Lady Of The Moon, All Will Rejoice, Power From Within, Power From A Gem. The Queen Will Come And Defeat The Dark, The Queen Will Have The Golden C… that's it for that part, we don't know what that last word is, there is a little more though." He stopped to look at the young ladies called the Sailor Senshi as they were giggling, Tuxedo Mask nudged Sailor Moon and she shut up quickly, Wes carried on, "The Time Will Come When T… Power Needs To Flow Only On… Can Destroy The Greatest Evil … All, That Will Be The Golden … Love And Friendship Will Conquer All."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Xander.

"It sounds like the Golden thing is a person or Child." Pluto said, knowingly.

"That ties in with what I have been reading, it's a book that I thought was mythology, it says that a Millennium ago there were Kingdoms on all the Planets in this Solar system, and that one day a Golden Child will be born to the Lady of the Moon, and that the Lady will be reborn before the second Millennium." Giles said aloud, remembering the book.

Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Pluto and then at Tuxedo Mask and whispered 'We need Rini' he whispered back, 'Not yet'

Buffy looked at the two and said, "What's the matter, can't handle a little fight after all?"  
"Better than you" Sailor Uranus shouted at her.

"Wanna bet?" Buffy retaliated.

Sailor Uranus jumped up and charged at Buffy and they got punching and fighting, matching each other pretty well.

"Uranus, stop it." Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"What's the matter pretty boy, don't like to see one of your girlfriends get beat up?"

"I have one girlfriend, and we can fight you any day."

"Actually she is my girlfriend" Sailor Neptune said.

Tuxedo Mask and Wolverine stared at each other and suddenly rushed to fight.

"Stop this NNNOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" yelled Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Uranus stopped what they were doing to stare at Sailor Moon, and Buffy and Wolverine threw in a punch for good measure.

"What's the matter, you so weak you can't stand to see them fight, what good would a weakling like you be in a fight?" Rogue asked the younger girl.

"I don't like fighting, especially when it is not necessary." Sailor Moon replied.

"Oh, yeah, what good is she, she is weak." Rogue said back.

Sailor Jupiter stood in front of Sailor Moon in a fighting stance and said, "She can fight as well as us, and better than you."  
"Yeah, I bet she can, what's she use? Her tears? And why are you standing in front of her defending her?" Rogue asked sarcastically.

"Because we protect her, that's why, and actually, even though we protect her, she is the best and strongest fighter here, and has destroyed many like that thing, she's even the strongest out of you sorry lo… Opps, I shouldn't have said all that should I Sailor Moon" Venus said hanging her head down, the other Senshi all had large sweat drops hanging from their heads.  
 "That's ok Venus, they should know, especially after we have seen what the danger is."

"Know what? First you wouldn't tell us your real names, and now we find out you are still keeping secrets." Asked Peter Parker.

"Sailor Mars, Mars and Flame Knight do your stuff." Sailor Pluto ordered.

They scanned each and everyone in the room, except Superman, better known as Clark Kent. Sailor Mars gave her report to the whole room.

"Firstly, that one over there, Clark is from Krypton, so he is an alien and I can't read him, I got that little info from the man dressed as a bat, Angel is a vampire with a soul, can you believe it?" Sailor Mars laughed, "Buffy is a vampire slayer, and she slept with him, the others are mutants, with strengths from their mutant gene…" 

"Why you no good…"

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap" shouted Jupiter aiming her attack with passion, and making the man called Wolverine back up a few paces.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Gun.

"To continue, they are all good, honest people, oh, Willow there is a witch and Peter is a reporter, but he got bit by a spider that had been tampered with, and he blames himself for his uncles death. Some of them have bad tempers when provoked, besides that we are safe." Sailor Mars finished.

"Tell us for Gods sake what is going on and how did she know all that?" Wesley yelled.

"Those three are psychic." The Professor answered, they nodded, "And I can't read them, they are too powerful even for me."

"Your highness if we may change our clothes?" Sailor Pluto asked, Sailor Moon nodded, the others except Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask changed into street clothes.

"Great, what just happened, and why did you call her Highness?" Buffy asked.


	5. Whose Who

Disclaimer – I do not own Sailor Moon, Batman, Buffy, Angel, Spiderman, but I do own the Celestial Senshi and the cats, also the bad guy, and Lived is Devil backwards.

Be warned, Darien and Greg are in shock later on, especially Greg, I don't want them to appear weak, but that is how the others are to view them until all is revealed, there are no actual proper fights in this story, why comes clear later on. After all the death of loved ones, or the potential for their deaths can be very traumatic.

Chapter 5.

"It's all rather simple really." Stated Charon, "I am Charon, Guardian to Sailor Pluto." He bowed down and knelt in front of the other Senshi.

"These are the Knight protectors of each Planet in the Solar system and of their respective Sailors, the name of the Planet indicates which. Time and Flame Knight are the Second Knights to Pluto and Mars, they are the Celestial Senshi, I am the Knights leader, Tuxedo Mask," He told the others as he bowed in front of Sailor Moon and kissed her hand, "My love it's time, you need to tell them."

"You sure? Can we really trust them, we haven't even told our families." She asked Tuxedo Mask and the other Senshi.

"Yes, we have to trust them, they may die fighting something they can't comprehend, this one is worse than anything even we have seen" Trista said.

Sailor Moon nodded and reluctantly began the story.  
"My name is Serena, and this is a hard story to believe, but here goes. A Millennium ago there were Kingdoms on each of the Planets, including the Moon, and each was protected by two Scouts and two Knights, Mars was protected by Raye, Reba, Chad and Rich, the psychics, Mercury by Amy, Greg, Ally and Adam, Jupiter by Lita, Louisa, Ken and Leroy, Venus by Mina, Anne-Marie, Jordan and Jake, Pluto by Trista, Sally, Charon and Sean, Uranus was protected by Amanda, Annie, Alexi and Arnold, Neptune by Michelle, Mary, Martin and Max, Saturn was Holly, Helen, Ralph and Harry, and this Scout here is my cousin Alice, the protector of the Stars."

"You missed the Earth, Sun, and Moon." Wesley said.

"This fits in with my book, but the names are different, I think Venus was Minako, but she was also…" Giles started.

"I'll get to that"

"But why are you two still in those clothes?" Xander asked.

"Those are our Fuku's, fighting uniforms if you will, and we use these sticks to transform." Alice showed them her wand, the others also showed theirs, the Knights showed their pendants.

"Only the Senshi can use them, if anyone else tries to use them they will get hurt, badly." Sean told them.

"So we have you lot, the others who left are the others you named too, right?" Willow asked starting to understand.

"The second names are the Celestials that Sailor Moon sent away, yes," Michelle answered"

"Can I continue?" Asked Sailor Moon a little annoyed.

"Yes, you highness, sorry your highness. Odanga Atama," Raye said quietly.

"Raye stop calling me that."  
"What did she say?" Cordy asked.

"Dumpling Head." Angel told her.

"Oh."

"Anyway, The Earth did not need to be protected by Senshi, it had two Princes, who were also the two guardians, Prince Endymion and Adamymion, now known as Adam and Darien, or Ice Knight of Mercury and Tuxedo Mask. As of the Moon, there was Queen Serenity, she sent us all to the future to be reborn after a great battle that signified the end of the Silver Millennium. Our homes, family, loved ones all died in a most horrible way. Later when we were reborn we had no memories of that time, until the evil came back to fight us…" Sailor Moon stopped when she saw Michelle grimace.

"It's passing the Outer Planets, your highness." Michelle said.

"Raye, report"

"It's big, evil and determined to take our dimension too." Raye answered as she got the message sent to her from the thing.

"That was quick" Jordan said.

"Nooooo not again, not here. Sailor Moon you have to leave, it killed us all, we can't win against this." Greg cried out.

"What is he on?" asked Rogue.

"Calm down Rogue, he has the power to see the future, it's a strong gift, I think he saw our destruction." Jean told her.

"No, not our destruction. Greg can see into the Alpha dimension, he saw our Kingdom be destroyed, including Rini and her brother, I'm afraid Darien." Amy added softly.

"No, not her, anything but her." Darien broke down even though Rini was not yet his daughter; he felt a deep bond with the child, one that he had never felt after losing his family when he himself was a child.

"What's rattled him, if he can't stand death, he should go." Wolverine added to the Senshi's disgust.

"Let me finish all will come clear." Sailor Moon asked, while nearly in tears.

"I think we should take a few minutes break, I'll check the computers." He turned and called to someone that the others hadn't noticed, "Alfred, can you get some food and drink for our guests please." Bruce said, hoping to calm the group down.

Amy held Greg and walked into a quiet corner hoping to calm him down. Sailor Moon led Tuxedo Mask into another corner away from everyone and whispered that it was another place, not this one that they would win somehow. The other Senshi stood in a group and were talking about what Greg saw. The X-Men stood in their own little group talking about what they had heard,

"That can't all be true, Krypton I can understand, but the planets are all dead, there is no way that they used to contain life." Storm stated, she had remained quiet all this time because she had felt great elemental energy in at least two of the girls, of which one had been proven to be able to control Lightening.

"I don't know Storm, their story seems passable, and they are unreadable, even for my powers, and I'm the strongest psychic on the planet, or I was until now." Professor X told them.

"So pretty boy was a Prince was he, I'll show him later what real fighting is. And what's with him anyway, anyone would think that he had never seen death."  
Professor X gave Wolverine a hard look, which shut him up, they all continued talking.

Batman, Spiderman and Superman stood talking, "Do you believe them?" Peter asked the other two.

"I'm not sure, they seem to know a little too much." Bruce replied.

"They could be telling the truth, my own planet was destroyed, and I too was sent here to live and grow."

They carried on talking, weighing up the chances of those girls and boys telling the truth.

Angel and his gang approached Giles, Buffy, Willow and Xander, "Hello everyone" called Cordy cheerfully, "ouch, Ange… Monsters, they look human, no no they are killing her, stop them killing the Princess, stop th…" that's all she managed before she passed out.

"What was that?" Xander asked.

"She was given visions, by a demon friend who died, they affect her in this way because she is human." Angel told them, while holding tightly to Cordelia.

"Giles, what did the book say about the Moon and it's kingdom?" Wes whispered.

"Hi cute thing." Gun said to Buffy, Buffy didn't like that approach so she gave him a sore arm from twisting it up his back.

"Don't…call me cute thing, I could break your arm in two seconds."  
"Ok, ok, it was a joke."  
"This book, was written nearly five hundred years ago, it says that the Moon had a fair and kind ruler called Queen Serenity, she had a daughter called Serenity but everyone called her Serena or her official name was Usagi, that has to be a coincidence, hasn't it? Anyway there was another daughter called Trinity, she was the younger daughter. This first Moon Princess would inherit the Earth and marry the Prince of the foresaid Planet. I haven't read anymore." Giles told Wes while the others were chatting about past things, Cordy finally woke up.

"Cordy what happened?" Willow asked her old friend.

"The Princess, she was being attacked, they were killing her with some king of energy blasts, that is all I saw, they called her the Moon Bitch."

"Princess of the Moon, do you think that is the girl still in her uniform thingy?" Buffy asked.

"Could be, she may just be a protector to the Moon, but she could also be the Princess of the Sun, or something, names mean nothing really." Giles replied.

Meanwhile the evil being was just past the Outer Planets and closing in on the Earth, another hour or two and he would be there, with his creatures of destruction. He sent the Mars bitch a message 'come and get me bitch, I'm big, very evil and I've already killed you all once, I will do it again in this dimension.' When he was satisfied that she got the message he concentrated pulling in all the negative, dark energy around him, and concentrating on finding one energy in particular, that of Satan's son, Lived. The energy he would find would immediately become one with him, making him bigger and stronger.


	6. Death

Disclaimer – I do not own Sailor Moon, Batman, Buffy, Angel, Spiderman, but I do own the Celestial Senshi and the cats, also the bad guy, and Lived is Devil backwards.

AN – I am sorry if any of the characters come across as wimps, but for Greg seeing all that death and destruction, I can imagine that it would be soul destroying, and for Darien, even though he has seen death et al. before imagining his little girl being killed in such a brutal manner as his mind imagines must also be shocking and soul destroying.

Chapter 6. 

After everyone had eaten had a drink and calmed down a bit Bruce went to the centre of the room and said, "We need to continue, we haven't much time left, to talk and train."

Sailor Moon and the other Senshi all walked back to the centre of the room, as did all the others.

"If you're all powerful, what happened in your old time?" Gun asked.

"We were betrayed. Those traitors paid with their lives two years ago." Amanda told them

"Who is the Moon Princess, Cordy saw her being killed, by monsters." Buffy asked

"We have each been killed, in this life and our old life, it could have been one of those she saw." Mina told them.

"Do you all control the elements?" Storm asked.

"No, Lita controls Lightening, Raye has fire, Amy, Ice, Michelle Water, and a few others also do, but not all of us." Trista answered.

"Continue with the story please, and no more questions until they finish. You're the leader, right?" Clark asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes, that is why I am telling the story..."  
"Her, she's a wimp, so is pretty boy."  
"The book you have, it was written five hundred years ago by someone called Tomas Johns, that person was me, I advise, watch and record, I wrote that book and Sailor Moon will fill in any questions, I assure you." Tranquillity told Giles.

"As I was saying before, two years ago we started awakening to our past, except Tranquillity, she was in another place and Trista and Charon who both guard two sacred places. We defeated the enemy that destroyed everything we loved, we went on to destroy many other evil creatures that threatened us and Japan, even Lived, the son of Satan. My friends died to protect me at each battle, but each came back afterwards with help from something, I will tell you about it later. As for Rini, Darien is the father of Rini and I am her mother, she is born in the future, and is Sailor Chibi Moon, or Mini Moon, as you would call her. All Senshi are immortal, the only things that can kill us are evil beings, unless the Powers That Be intervene and bring us back, or the Crystal, but it would only kill me."

"So who the hell are you?" Bruce nearly shouted, very rarely losing his cool, but even this situation was getting on his nerves.

"Tuxedo Mask if you don't mind." Sailor Moon said to her love.

He nodded, took out a rose, held it up and said, **"Earth Crystal Power"**

As he was already Tuxedo Mask he transformed into his higher being, the Senshi dropped to one knee heads bowed and all said, "Your Royal Highness."  
"I am Prince Endymion, Prince of the Earth."  
"That's impossible, the Royal family live in England." Wes said in alarm.

"It is possible, look at this picture." Giles showed everyone the book, which had a picture of Endymion.

"So if pretty boy is the Prince then who are you?" Rogue shouted getting annoyed that they seemed to skip her identity.

"I am the future Queen of all you see, I am the past Princess of the Moon, and I am the present Sailor Moon, or my real name is U..."

"Usagi, also known as Princess Serenity or Serena, it says here in the book about her, she is the Lady in the prophecy" Giles butted in.

"Yes," she took out her Crystal, floated off the ground and turned into Princess Serenity, flowing white dress and all, "I am the Lady, the most powerful being on the Planet." She fell to the ground and Endymion caught her.

"Um, what just happened?" Asked Willow.

"She used too much energy, quick someone call the others, we need to power boost her." Endymion shouted as Serenity changed back into Serena Tsukino.

"I thought she was the most powerful?" Wolverine smirked.

"She is you fool, how do you think we all got here from Tokyo." Amanda shouted.

"Reb, get here now, lock onto me and teleport, Serena needs you all now." Raye yelled to her sister psychically, deafening the Professor, Jean, Rich, Chad and Greg.

"What was that?" Professor X asked when his head cleared.

"Sorry, I forgot, I yelled at her, she was too busy talking to hear me the first time I called." Raye apologised.

In a flash of lights the other Senshi arrived with all the cats, who had previously been left with the bags.

"Oh no Serena, what happened?" Luna asked as she ran up to the unconscious girl.

"Great, now we have a talking cat."

"Don't forget us." Shouted another four cats, who jumped into their owner's arms.

"She used all her energy getting us here, I wondered why I still felt strong, and we had to walk a lot to get to the Park, the Warehouse and here." Trista told the worried cat.

"She will be fine if you all boost her energy, but transform and do it, now." Luna told them all, the Celestials were all still in their Fuku's so they didn't need to change.

**"Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus Star Power"** yelled Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina 

"**Pluto, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus Planet Power"** shouted Trista, Holly, Michelle and Amanda.

"**Knight Power" **called Rich and Sean

"**Pluto Time Power"** Said Sally

"**Moon Gaze Power"** called Tranquillity

"**Star Celestial Power" **shouted Alice.

"**Scout Power Transfer"** they shouted once they were all in a circle around Serena, she absorbed the energy and started to wake, and that's when they stopped transferring.

"Can you explain all this?"  
"Simple, everyone power down." They did as they were told and Darien continued with the story "This girl and boy next to Serena are her sister Trinity and Trinity's Knight Andy, we call her Trini though, she is Sailor MoonStar, he is the Moon Knight. Each of us has a power over something, my powers are weak in comparison, but I can still whip your butt," he said to Wolverine, "The Royal Family on the Earth are not the real rulers, they were minor Royals, when the time comes I will retake the Throne with my wife Neo-Queen Serenity, we will have a daughter in the third Millennium called Serenity, Small Lady or Rini."  
"We get all that, so her, the Pluto girl where was she all those years?" Rogue asked.

"I'm older than you, please talk to me with respect, or I could go and ruin your life, before you was born." Trista threatened.

"She Guards the Gates of Time, so be warned" Serena said sitting up. "Sorry about that, what happened?"  
"You gave too much again, you need your energy to fight this evil." Luna reprimanded.

"Sorry. Do you believe us, me?" Serena asked the others in the room, feeling the uncertainty from them all and feeling very depressed that she opened herself up to people who thought nothing of hurting peoples feelings.

"We need more than parlour tricks to prove it to us." Superman said.

"Raye fight him, fire on fire." Serena ordered.

"Sure thing boss, **'Mars Star Power', 'Mars Fire Ignite'**"

Superman aimed his eye beams at the oncoming fire, Mars beat him back.

"Amy, show him the power of Ice"  
**"Mercury Star Power, 'Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze"**

Superman froze in his tracks until Mars thawed him out.

"What about you, girlie?" Rogue challenged.

"No one challenges, sweet thing." Amanda butted in.

"Amanda I will do this. **'Moon Crystal Silver Power, Moon Sceptre Disable"**

Rogue who had been floating stopped and fell to the floor into Wolverine's arms, unfortunately she started to suck the energy from him as her face touched his, he screamed and she screamed louder.

"What happened?" Asked Sailor Mercury.

"She is absorbing his energy."  
"What have I done?" Sailor Moon cried and flew out of the bat cave, with wings that suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Sailors Mercury Mars, Jupiter and Venus go, Knights too, bring her back, safely, tell my love it's ok." Darien told them, the others transformed and went to try and catch a flying Senshi.

"She is a very gentle person, why did you have to goad her into fighting you?" Trini asked them

"We need to know she can fight, if not she is useless." Bruce answered the girl.

"The prophecy, Serena is the Lady of the Moon, the one destined to have the Golden Child, you really are fools, why bother, lets just go and fight alone." Amanda said to Darien while she held on tight to Michelle who was crying, feeling Serena's pain.

"You can't be serious." Peter said.

"Very, Rini is the Golden Child, but she cannot fight the enemy, her destiny is the ultimate evil, worse than what is coming now, this is the weakest from the Multi-verse" came a Serene voice.

"Mother," Trini shouted.

"Yes, my daughter, I have become one of the Powers That Be, we Guard and Guide you all in one way or another, now we have to get Serena back here, she needs to hear a few things." Queen Serenity concentrated and in a flash Sailor Moon and the Senshi that went after her appeared in a flash. Sailor Moon saw her and powered down and ran into her mother's arms.

"Mother, I made someone hurt another person, I'm not good, I'm weak, this is not my path to take, please let me go with you, this isn't my home anymore, let me come with you please, I'm bad, no one holding the crystal should cause harm to anyone good."

"Darling you have your friends and Darien, you have your destiny to follow."  
"I can't, this is wrong, it isn't my place, it's Rini's. Anyway they are only my friends because they have to protect me, you forced them to protect me, they are Princesses so they need protection too. Ask Raye what she thinks, she has always hated me, she always shouts at me and calls me Meatball, or Dumpling head. Michelle and Amanda attacked me when we defeated the Death Busters because I'm weak, they are only here to make sure I screw up, so they can say 'I told you so' And I'm fed up with it all, all I ever wanted to be was a normal teenager, without having to watch those I loved die, repeatedly because of me."  
Serena ran to the far side of the room and removing the Crystal from her brooch she pulled a very startled Rini from the Future and called forth the Destruction of the Present holder **"Moon Crystal Destroy The Holder Of The Crystal And Bring Forth... A New Holder"**

"Serena, NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO." Darien screamed.

"Mommmmmyyyyyyyyyyyy" Rini shouted

In a flash of light Serena had vanished and Rini was covered in a bright light, the Crystal had flown to her and aged her 8 years so that she was now 18 years old and the new holder of the Crystal.

"What happened to my Mommy?" Rini asked Queen Serenity.

"She died because she thought that she wasn't worth being the holder of the Crystal"

"Daddy, daddy, I'm scared." Even though Rini had aged in body her mind was taking a little while to catch up, Darien held his arms out to the girl and she ran into them and they both sat on the floor sobbing onto each other's shoulders.

"Now look what you've done, Serena has gone, our friend has gone. How could you?" Raye yelled at the on lookers.

"Hey don't look at me, I haven't said anything." Cordy said.

"She wasn't talking to you, it's those idiots, they should have trusted us and not forced us to use our powers on them. Now Darien has lost the light and love of his life and Rini has lost her mother." Amanda shouted.

"STOP IT, my sister is gone, we need to find a way to bring her back." Trini yelled.

"Um, Trini I hate to say this, but look at your clothes." Helen pointed at her clothes.

"Mother, this is my princess gown, what's happening to me?"

"Rini is still too young to control the Crystal, you will merge with her to control it until we can get Serena back, take care my sweet one." As Serenity said this Trini merged into Rini, the look was unbelievable, there was two balls and two rabbit ears on the head of the merged girls, a mixture of Pink, blonde and ginger hair was flowing from them and the dresses which when separate, were white and pink, also merged to create a flowing layered gown of pink and white.

"Queen Serenity, how do we get Serena back, I can't live without her." Darien asked sounding in pain.

"My child, it isn't as simple to bring her back as it was to destroy herself, she feels unloved, her energy is still in the room with us, she is hovering waiting to go through, but I won't let her, but I can't hold her for long." She told him.

"Charon, go to the Gates to the Underworld, stop her at any cost, even your own life." Darien told the Pluto Knight.

"Yes my Prince at once." In a flash he was gone.

"What are we supposed to do, we have that thing coming, your supposed strongest warrior has gone and killed herself and no one has any idea how to kill this thing anyway." Wolverine shouted.

"If you hadn't started this in the first place..." Raye couldn't finish; she broke down into tears and fell into Chad's arms.

"What are you upset about anyway? She said you hated her, and you did call her Dumpling Head." Wolverine shouted back at the upset teen.

"She...she's...my best friend, I love her." Raye managed to say.

"Just because they argue doesn't mean they don't love each other." Angel said as he went over to try and help comfort Raye who had started to mumble that it was all her fault.

"What if we put our energy together and pulled her back?" Mina asked, also in tears.

"It won't work Mina, I'm sorry, you will find a way I promise." Queen Serenity said,

"Why did she do it, she was happy and her normal self before..." Lita managed to get out,

"For a while she has been unhappy, when she was alone she cried, when Luna or any of you was around she put on a brave face, and appeared her usual self. Repeatedly I have listened to her talk to herself, blaming herself for the pain you all have suffered, the deaths you have gone through, and telling herself that no one loves her, and you heard just now, what she believes."

"But we all love her for who she is as plain Serena, not just as Princess Serena." Max said.

"I know, but I have to leave now, I will try and slow the enemy down for as long as I can, you have an hour at the most to think of something." Queen Serenity disappeared before anyone could answer.

"We could try and bring her back with the Crystal." Princess Trinity/Serenity said in two voices.

"Now that is freaky." Xander said to no one in particular.

"_Power over time, freeze that idiot for 10 minutes."_ Sally shouted.

Xander who was walking suddenly stopped.

"Wow, I wish I had the power to do that when we were dating." Cordy chirped.

"Sally, that was uncalled for, undo it at once." Trista told her younger sister.

"YOU, he was annoying me." Sally stomped off to Sean's side.

"So now what do we do?" Willow asked no one in particular.

"Willow, can your power pull her back enough to talk to her?" Professor X asked the girl.

"I...I don't know, I haven't tried that yet, I can levitate things though."

"I have an idea, it might not work though. Are you all willing to try anyway?"

Everyone nodded, except Darien who was staring into space, at the exact spot that Serena's energy was in.

"Willow will be the Guide, her Wiccan powers may be enough to hold Serena in place. Jean as a psychic you will be in the circle with me, Willow in the middle of the circle will draw our powers. Now who else is psychic?"  
"Raye, Reba, Rich and Chad are the psychics, Greg has some qualities of being a psychic, could you use those?" Amy asked

"Yes, he has the ability, but it remains untapped. There is another among you I feel it, not as strong as the others, but it is there all the same, I think it's him." Professor X said pointing to Max, and probing his mind.

"I can sense you trying to probe me Pro, please don't I don't like it." Max said softly, hiding the pain in his head.

"It hurts you, but you will get used to it, come, come there isn't much time."

They sat in the circle everyone stood around watching to see what happened, except Darien who had his back to the group.

"Please, we want to help, the energy of the Crystal will magnify the Psychic energy." Princess Trinity/Serenity said they sat down in the circle and joined hands with Reba and Rich.

Darien still had his back to the group so they didn't know that he had taken out his Crystal, he knew that he had to be with Serena again, if he didn't do this now, all would be lost. **"Earth Crystal Shatter"** in a flash of Greens, blues and white Darien vanished from the sight of all his friends, and his Crystal lay broken on the floor.


	7. Pregnant? Wedding? Huh!

Disclaimer – I do not own Sailor Moon, Batman, Buffy, Angel, Spiderman, but I do own the Celestial Senshi and the cats, also the bad guy, and Lived is Devil backwards.

Chapter 7. 

In Outer space the evilness came to a barrier he couldn't move forwards or backwards, when he tried he rebounded off it. Damn those Senshi, how did they manage to do this? Never mind, it won't hold me forever; I'll just wait for a while until it goes away.

"Warriors we will remain here until we can continue, preserve your energy, we will awaken in three Earth Years, we will grow in energy and we will defeat the Senshi."  
Cheers went up all around him, from his shadow warriors.

Back on Earth Queen Serenity appeared in front of the others, who had broke the circle and were looking around.

"What happened?" she asked the group.

"Darien, he broke his Crystal and disappeared, just like Serena." Adam said to the Queen.

"Rini the Crystal of Earth is yours, combine the fragments with the Imperium Crystal, say Crystals combine, and it will work, and don't worry child they will be back. As for the evil, the Powers That Be, have decreed that as this was not supposed to happen they have locked the being into a bubble, he will not be able to escape for about three years, maybe four, it depends on how strong he gets between now and then."  
"Thank you on behalf of the Earth" Bruce said as he walked up to the Serene being. "We are extremely sorry for what has taken place."

"I know, and your parents are proud of what you have become, as are the dead loved ones of the rest of you. Good luck" Serenity vanished.

"**Crystals Combine"** yelled Rini, and as Serenity said the crystals became one.

High above the room Serena and Darien manage to find each other, Serena shouted at him,

"You stupid, stupid man, how could you leave Rini, she needs you to be there, why did you have to come. You don't love me, your sick of destiny telling us to be together remember."

"Serena, Rini has everyone down there, she will be fine, I love you and I always have, I could not be without you my love. You need me more than they do." He replied pointing what could be called a hand at the people below.

"They hate me, Raye never liked me, and the others just protected me, and feel guilty that they didn't do their jobs. The strangers don't even know me, yet they hate me."  
"It's not true, stay and listen, watch what they are doing."  
Serena just stopped and listened to her friends, even Raye, who was still crying.

"It's my fault, please Gods bring her back, and I'll do anything, take me and bring her back." Raye pleaded, but she got no answer.

"We have to try this again, Darien and Serena need to be pulled back." Professor X said.

Once they were all settle into the circle with Willow in the middle they began again,

"Lords, Gods, Goddesses, Ladies of the Universe, here my call, grant me the power to talk to Serena, a friend to many, loved by all her friends, please bring her to the inner circle" Willow called.

"I can't come back, I don't want to come back, leave me alone, and Raye get lost and find someone else to pick on." Serena blasted them all with her energy.

"Will, you ok?" Buffy said as she ran to her friend.

"Sure, why did she do that?"

"Serena is very upset, she has never hurt an innocent before, she can't cope knowing that she had a fight over nothing and caused pain to them two over there." Lita said pointing to Wolverine and Rogue.

"Look, we are really sorry, but we didn't call her names, she did that." Rogue said pointing to Raye.

"I love her, really I do. Serena please come back, I'm sorry, I was jealous, you had what I wanted, I wanted to be loved how you was loved, by your friends, your family and Darien, I wanted to know that I would have a child in the future as kind and sweet as Rini. I wanted everything that you had, and I wanted to go back to Mars, like you will go back to the Moon, please Serena answer me." Raye finally fell down on the floor, exhausted, as she hadn't slept in nearly 24 hours, just like all the others.

"Perhaps Madam Web can help. I'll be back, she doesn't like crowds." Peter put his mask on and swung out of the cave, mentally calling for Madam Web to pull him into her lair.

"Serena go and talk to Raye, she is dying, not of any illness, but of her sorrow, she knows she hurt you." Darien pleaded.

"I can't, they all think that I am weak."

"No Serena, you have never been weak, just frightened. It's that that gives you strength, you love your friends and you are scared for them, it gives you your power, go and talk to her."

Serena nodded and floated down and drifted around the people, she went to Wolverine and said,

"I'm not weak, I love my friends, that is my strength"

Wolverine looked around for the voice.

"Angel, you're a good friend, but you need to love, not hide."

"You need to learn not to hide too." He replied.

"You will see" Serena said cryptically.

She drifted over to Jean and Professor X and said, "Thank you for trying, sorry I blasted you."  
"That's ok Serena, come back so we can get to know you."  
"No"

She then drifted over to Bruce and Superman, "I'm sorry for messing this up I know it was important"

They didn't know what to say, so she moved onto Giles, Willow, Wes and Gun who were trying to work out what to do.

"You are good people, keep helping the innocent, keep friendships alive and never lose what you have. The Silver Millennium lost four wonderful people when you died. Look into the books of the ancient Moon Kingdom, they will help with this problem."

She floated away and left them staring at each other in shock, had she really said they were from that time?

Raye was still lying on the floor in Chad's arms when Serena got there, "Raye, Chad loves you, you was just too pig headed to see it, love him and grow with him. I know you love me, I just wish you hadn't been so mean, I give you a gift. Raise him to be a Guardian to the Planets, he will be needed later on."  
"Serena, what the hell have you just done to me?" Raye suddenly shouted.

As Serena had only willed herself to speak to Raye, no one else had heard what she had told Raye.

"I have given you a child, raise him well my friend."

"Serena, I can't have a baby, that's your department, not mine."  
"Raye what are you talking about?" Chad asked, it was too late, Raye passed out.

Serena went to the Senshi and said, "She is with child, he will be born in five months, I sped up the process, I hope it will help her to heal, make sure she actually marries Chad before then, give her the full Senshi wedding."  
"Rini my child, your father and I love you, take care and I will see you again."

Serena floated up to Darien and said, "I can't go back to them now, but we are going back to the Earth, we will remember nothing of this, and we will live in another place, a place called New York, you will go to work and college and I will go to High School."  
"How Serena? Will we know each other?"

"I do not know the outcome, leave it to go it's own course, if you truly love me now we will come back together without any outside help."

In a flash of light Serena and Darien vanished to go live their new lives, their old ones being wiped out completely, except to the Senshi and the others in the Bat Cave.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Serena, not again, come back." Raye shouted as she sat up. "Oh, I feel sick"

"Raye what happened? What did Serena say?"

"She... she's gone completely, Darien too, no one in Tokyo will remember her, or him, just us. What have I done?"

"Raye she gave you a child, do you know why?" Holly asked her.

"No, she heard me I suppose, she said Chad loves me, and do you Chad?"  
"Yes, and we will like get married as soon as we can." Chad said kissing Raye's hand.

"Sorry to break this up, she spoke to us too, she said we were from the Silver Millennium." Gun told the others.

"Impossible." Amanda shouted.

"We Will have to wait and see." Trista said.

"Before we decide on what to do, I should tell you something. I told Serena that she should learn not to hide, she replied 'you will see' does that make sense to any of you?"  
"She is alive, without memories, without friends and without Darien." Came the Serene voice of Queen Serenity.

"What about Darien?" Asked Adam.

"He too is alive, without memories, without friends and without Serena, they both have the same names, but please don't look for them, and they have to find you this time, that includes you Luna."

"Are you sure your majesty?" Luna asked.

"Yes, trust me. Now congratulations Raye and Chad on the baby and the Senshi wedding, it must be done soon, remember Mina, it's your job, also to deliver the child with Holly helping."  
"I remember your highness."  
"Good, take care, and my blessings to you all." She vanished into a bright light.

After a quick Senshi meeting they decided that the ceremony should take place right there and then, they asked Bruce if it was alright to do it there, he had agreed and told them that they should perform the ceremony in the great hall above them in his home. They had gone and set everything up, leaving the non-Senshi's to watch in a mixture of amusement and joy.

"Dearly beloved, and departed, we are gathered in this great hall to witness the Senshi wedding of Rei Princess of Mars to Chadium, Knight of Mars. Please will the aforesaid persons step forth." Mina said loudly.

Chad walked through the arched doorway on the left of the hall, he was wearing his Knight suit from battle, Raye walked from the right archway towards the centre of the room, instead of a smiling face she had a sad mournful look, as if she was going to a funeral, she was wearing her Sailor Fuku.

"This ceremony is to celebrate a wedding, one that as Priestess to Aphrodite it is my sworn duty to perform. It is also my pleasure to partake of this special time, before we begin there is someone that wishes to speak to the room, Trista made it possible."  
"Serena, but how?" Cried Raye as she saw Serena walk towards her.

"I brought Serena here from a couple of years ago not long after you fought the Dark Moon, I have told her of the situation, that Serena of this time had to go to the future and help Neo-Queen Serenity, she agreed to come and bless the marriage, and officiate as Queen." Trista told the shocked girl.

"Thank you, I couldn't do this without you here, I love you Serena, thank you so much."  
"Don't be silly Raye, I'm your friend, I will always be with you when you need me. Why are you so sad?"  
"She's having a baby Serena, it's her hormones, you understand don't you." Amy told Serena

"Of course, congratulations, come on lets get the show on the road." Shouted the bubbly 14 year old.

"Ok, who gives this woman Rei in marriage to Chadium of Mars?"  
"I do" said Serena, still smiling, Mina gave Serena a hard look that made her repeat what Trista told her to say, "I Future Queen Serenity give the hand of Rei to Chadium of Mars in Holy Senshi marriage."  
"Chadium, do you accept the hand of Rei, from the hand of Queen Serenity, to have as your bride and Senshi for the rest of your immortal days, and into the eternal light of death there after?"

"I Chadium, Knight of Mars accept the hand of Rei, to be my bride."  
"Who gives the hand of Chadium in marriage to Rei, Princess of Mars?"  
"I Prince Darien of Earth, give the hand of Chadium to Rei, Princess of Mars in Holy Senshi marriage." Past Darien said as he stepped through the doorway and up to Chad's side.

"Rei, do you accept the hand of Chadium, from the hand of Prince Darien of Earth, to have as your husband and Knight for the rest of your immortal days, and into the eternal light of death there after?"

"I Rei, Princess of Mars accept the hand of Chadium, to be my husband."

"Under the guidance of Aphrodite may your love blossom forever, and in the name of the Goddess of Love and Beauty I name you Princess and Prince of Mars, Raye and Chad Hino."

As Mina finished her blessing Raye and Chad changed from their fighting suits into those of a Princess and Prince, with a pronounced bump on Raye's belly.

"We have to go now Raye, Chad, I'm so glad that we were here to see this, I love you both, see you sometime." Serena said in excitement.

"Congratulations Chad, Raye, thank god someone who can manage your temper and live." Darien joked.

Raye burst into tears on Chad's shoulder,

"Don't sweat it man, hormones, take care you both."

With a flash of light Serena, Darien and Trista vanished, Trista reappeared five seconds later on her own.

"Now they have gone, what did you mean by immortal, who's immortal and what is going on?

"We, all of us Senshi and knights are immortal, it comes from being connected to our planets, when we die we are reborn either in this life or sometime in the future, we are and always will be." Charon answered.

After the wedding and the conversation on immortals they began discussing what they should do about the evil trapped in space. Afterwards the Senshi left, agreeing to come back to the Bat Cave in two years time to discuss the terms and agreements of the new force that will protect the Earth against the approaching enemy, the force that they would call the Silver Army.


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer – I do not own Sailor Moon, Batman, Buffy, Angel, Spiderman, but I do own the Celestial Senshi and the cats, also the bad guy, and Lived is Devil backwards.

Chapter 8. 

Friday July 28th, 2000.

Just over five months later Raye went into labour with her husband Chad beside her, as no one knew what the child would look like it was agreed that it would be born at home with Amy, Mina and Holly in the room with Raye and Chad, with all the others waiting outside in the garden or in the lounge.

"I wish Serena was here." Raye managed to say between contractions.

"I'm sure she would have wanted to be here too." Mina said soothingly.

"It's…arghhhhh…pant pant, it's all my fault, SERRRRREEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Meanwhile in America a young girl in bed in the apartment she shared with another girl called Sunny, suddenly sat up, wide awake after hearing someone scream for her, she thought she knew the voice so she checked the apartment for Sunny, but as always she wasn't around, most likely at her boyfriends. She then thought of the bloke Sunny had tried to set her up with, he sounded like a stud muffin, except he was at college and he sounded like a bore, besides, she was waiting for HIM to come back to her.

She climbed back into bed and turned out the light, and went back to sleep, where she dreamed,

'I wish Serena was here, I wish she could see the handsome little boy she blessed me with.'

'She's here, you and she just don't know it.'

The girl in her bed miles away thought, 'congratulations, I hope he mellows you out.'

Back in Tokyo, Raye had just finally, after seventeen hours of pain, and screaming managed to push out a baby boy, who weighed in at 9lbs and 12 ozs, Raye silently cursed Serena for the size of him.

"I wish Serena was here, I wish she could see the handsome little boy she blessed me with.'

"She's here, you and she just don't know it" Chad told his wife as he bent to kiss their son on the head and give his wife a hug.

"He sure is a hungry fellow" chuckled Mina, "Just like Serena"

"Great, he will eat us out of house and home then, just like she used to, I wonder if she is the same person we all knew and loved?" Raye said.

Just then the bedroom door opened and all the other Senshi walked into the room to congratulate the new mother and welcome the new child into the world.

"How are you sis, and how is the little one?" Reba asked.

"I'm fine, meet your nephew, Joshua Darien Hino."

"Serena and Darien would be so proud that you chose that name for him." Trini/Rini cried, they were still joined as one, at least now they have learnt to talk as separate people.

Back in America, in two separate apartments two people were having the same dream,

"I'm fine, meet your nephew, Joshua Darien Hino."

"Serena and Darien would be so proud that you chose that name for him."

At the same time they both awoke,

The girl thought, "Thank you, I am so proud of you my friends, take care and I wish you all well.'

The boy just thought, 'Weird'

The End For Now.

AN- This may have been a little confusing but I thought that I should add on Raye having her baby. This also overlaps the sequel; you will see what I mean.

Shindi xxx


End file.
